candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Luscious Lagoon
Divine Diver | new = Fixed Fixed Fixed colours in Non-spawning colour in (unofficial) | released = | difficulty = Somewhat Easy - Medium }} Divine Diver}} Story Note: From this episode and continuing through every subsequent episode, all cutscenes are completely static. *For episode openers, the static cutscene lasts longer as if it is an opening cutscene, and you have a choice of skipping it (though it only lasts a few seconds). *The character's problem can only be seen in the map screen. **All of the above only applies to Flash version. Before Episode: Tiffi gives a summery drink to Hippo, having relaxed under the sun. New things *Blue candies are fixed to appear at the start for the first time in level 1039. **It's also the first level where fixed candy colour appear in licorice locks. **After the redesign of level 1000, it's also the first level where green candies are fixed. *Non-spawning colour lucky candies appear in sugar chests for the first time in level 1030, due to redesigning. Levels Luscious Lagoon has five somewhat hard levels: , , , and . Overall, this is a somewhat easy - medium episode and it is easier than the previous episode, Tasty Treasury. Gallery Story= EP70 background.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 1026 Reality.png|Level 1026 - |link=Level 1026 Level 1027 V2 HTML5.png|Level 1027 - |link=Level 1027 Level 1028 Reality.png|Level 1028 - |link=Level 1028 Level 1029 V3 HTML5.png|Level 1029 - |link=Level 1029 Level 1030 V2 HTML5.png|Level 1030 - |link=Level 1030 Level 1031 V3 HTML5.png|Level 1031 - |link=Level 1031 Level 1032 V2 HTML5 before.png|Level 1032 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 1032 Level 1032 V2 HTML5 after.png|Level 1032 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 1032 Level 1033 V2 HTML5.png|Level 1033 - |link=Level 1033 Level 1034 V2 HTML5.png|Level 1034 - |link=Level 1034 Level 1035 V2 HTML5.png|Level 1035 - |link=Level 1035 Level 1036 Reality.png|Level 1036 - |link=Level 1036 Level 1037 Reality.png|Level 1037 - |link=Level 1037 Level 1038 V3 HTML5.png|Level 1038 - |link=Level 1038 Level 1039 V3 HTML5.png|Level 1039 - |link=Level 1039 Level 1040 V3 HTML5.png|Level 1040 - |link=Level 1040 |-| Champion title= Divine Diver.png|Champion title|link=Divine Diver |-| Icon= Lusciouslagoon.png|Episode icon |-| Miscellaneous= Ep70promopic.png|Coming soon poster Ep70releasedpic.png|After the release poster Episode 70 completed! Mobile.png|Episode 70 completed (mobile) Trivia *The episode's pathway and colour is that of Soda Swamp's pathway. *This is the seventh episode in Reality that does not need tickets to go on to the next episode. *This episode continues the trend of having no text in its story. It is the 27th episode in this trend. *If you look at the background closely, there is Odus at the left of the sea. *This episode continues the trend of having no cake bombs and UFOs. *This episode brought back toffee tornadoes in level 1039, after having been absent again for 93 levels. It was the latest level to ever have have a toffee tornado, until they were removed. *After this episode is released, sound of buttons in Sugar Drop were reset on Facebook. *This episode starts a trend whose cutscene is completely static. All further episodes also have completely static cutscenes. **It also starts a trend where a character will only show its problem on pathway icon, though this only applies to Flash version. *This episode shares its first word with Luscious Lane and Luscious Landing. *Even though this is the 70th episode, the hardest levels are "Somewhat Hard". *On Facebook, this was the last episode released in the first half of 2015. *This episode's story and background is reused for Episode 452. Category:World openers (Flash) Category:Episodes released in 2015 Category:Water-themed episodes Category:World finales (HTML5)